


LiquidMantis Fanfiction Request

by PsychoHayseed



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: A Fanfiction Request, Liquid Snake and Psycho Mantis survived from their deaths in Shadow Moses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoHayseed/pseuds/PsychoHayseed
Summary: I'm a big fan of LiquidMantis ship and I noticed how few people ship them. Therefore, I made this little request to any writer who will ever find time to write this one for all the fans of these adorable villains. I have a PLOT right here. <3





	

The story will start from Mantis whom in inspite of the gunshots had miraculously survived! He weakly found Liquid on time to save him from Foxdie just like what he did during their time in MGSV. He lost consciousness because of the blood loss, but Liquid picked him up in his arms and patched him up inside the base. When Mantis woke up, he was feeling a bit better than before. He didn't know that he had slept for *days (depends on what the writer think is plausible). 

He talked to Liquid using telepathy and showed him a beautiful scenery of a province in England (or Russia) that he had seen once from Eli's memories and requested him to live peacefully this time and let his revenge die along with the their former selves in Shadow Moses.

Of course, Liquid couldn't accept how easy it was for Mantis to say that, but when Mantis said that he was already tired of fighting like a tool and wanted to experience a normal life for the rest of his pathetic life, Liquid didn't argue anymore. He realized that he was already dead on the snow outside if Mantis didn't come to save him for only god knows how many times already. 

They paid their last visit to their dead comrades, the Sons of Big Boss, before proceeding to their plan. 

Liquid and Mantis found a decent house that totally looked like a haunted one. A little broken here and there, but they fixed it together. No one paid them any mind because Mantis manipulates their thoughts to focus on other things aside from the two of them who are stealing an abandoned property. 

After some time, they read a news about Liquid Ocelot. However, they've only decided to bet who will win: Ocelot or Solid. They knew that Ocelot was a trickster. Obviously, Liquid bets for Ocelot even though he doesn't like the old man. Mantis was left with no other choice than Solid. The winner gets a price which depends entirely on the writer. 

Please make the story extra fluffy for brokenhearted fans like me. I love these two and I want to see them survive in the hands of an amazing writer who will pay attention to my craziness. 

This is for the fans of LiquidMantis. Please writers, make more of them! I don't know how crazy my plot is, but let them live. Please. Thank you for the time reading this.

A hopeful fan.  
PsychoHayseed


End file.
